yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Naturia
"Naturia", é um arquétipo de TERRA vindo de Duel Terminal. Monstros "Naturia" são compostos de vários Tipos, mas todos eles estão relacionados à vida na floresta (bem parecido com o arquétipo "Silvestre", apesar de diferente), tais como Plantas, Insetos, Rochas, algumas Bestas, e até mesmo Dragão. Seus efeitos consistem em limitar, ou tirar vantagem do oponente quando ocorrer as ativações/Invocações de Magia, Armadilha, e Cards de Monstros. Apesar de seu baixo ATK e DEF, se construído corretamente, os monstros "Naturia" podem ser surpreendentemente rápidos e dominar o campo com facilidade. Estilo de Jogo Quase todos os monstros "Naturia" têm efeitos que podem ser ativados para responder a qualquer ação que seu oponente possa realizar, portanto, a estratégia principal deste Deck sempre gira em torno do controle ou mesmo da abordagem de atordoamento. De fato, seus principais Monstros Sincro (exceto "Naturia Leodrake) têm efeitos que podem negar a ativação de tipos específicos de cards (Naturia Beast Magia/Naturia Barkion Armadilha/Naturia Landoise Monstros de Efeito), reforçando ainda mais o aspecto de controle. "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", em particular, bloqueia completamente o seu oponente de ativar qualquer card de Magia/Armadilha (se Invocado por Invocação-Tributo por tributo de um monstro "Naturia"), tornando-se foco central na maioria dos Decks "Naturia". Além de "Bamboo Shoot", também há monstros "Naturia" cujos efeitos reagem à ação de seu oponente em relação ao seu monstro, como "Naturia Mantis" (pode destruir monstros no momento em que é invocado de forma normal) "Naturia Horneedle "(Pode destruir monstros ao serem Invocados por Invocação-Especial)," Naturia Antjaw "(pode Invocar Especialmente os monstros "Naturia" cada vez que o seu oponente realizar invocações especiais) e "Naturia Pumpkin" (Invoca Especialmente outro monstro "Naturia" se o seu oponente tiver um monstro). Para fins de defesa, eles têm cards como "Naturia Cliff", "Naturia Cherries" e "Naturia Beans", enquanto "Naturia Sacred Tree" pode melhorar a consistência do Deck, e "Naturia Marron" pode "reciclar" os monstros. Seus Monstros de Fusão, "Naturia Exterio" e "Naturia Gaiastrio" têm poderosos efeitos de controle, combinados com o seu alto ATK, podem ser facilmente invocados com "Miracle Synchro Fusion" ou "The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion" (para "Exterio"), que pode ser muito devastador para o seu oponente também. Uma vez que todos os monstros "Naturia" são do Atributo TERRA, cards como "Giant Rat", "Gigantes", "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" e "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord" também pode ser incluídos. Variações Pure Naturia Este Deck foca em utilizar os monstros "Naturia" para responder os movimentos de seu oponente, concentrando-se principalmente na abordagem baseada em controle. "Naturia Mantis" e "Naturia Horneedle" podem destruir os monstros do seu oponente quando ele os invoca, "Naturia Antjaw", "Naturia Cosmobeet", "Naturia Cherries", "Naturia Cliff" e "Naturia Pumpkin" tem capacidades de encher o campo, "Naturia Butterfly" e "Naturia Stinkbug" podem parar os ataques do oponente, "Naturia Marron" e "Naturia Eggplant" renovam seus cards, e "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" e "Naturia Rosewhip" podem restringir as Magias e Armadilhas de seu oponente. Uma vez que os monstros "Naturia" tem um baixo poder de ATK, cards como "Naturia Fruitfly" e "Gaia Power" podem ser usados, para enfraquecer o monstro de seu oponente e fortalecer o seu próprio, respectivamente. Para incrementar o Deck, cards como "Upstart Goblin", "Reckless Greed", "Pot of Duality", e especialmente, "Naturia Sacred Tree" podem ser incluídos também. Naturia Plant Esta variação utiliza "Naturia" juntamente com os suportes do Tipo Planta como "Lonefire Blossom" e "Dandylion", com o objetivo de compor Armadilhas o mais rápido possível com "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" combinando com o arquétipo "Plant Princess" tal como "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" e/ou "Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms". Este Deck possui capacidades de encher o campo graças aos "Lonefire Blossom", "Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves", "Meliae of the Trees" e "Miracle Fertilizer", enquanto também é capaz de usar suportes relacionados com Plantas, como "Mark of the Rose", "Pollinosis" e "Queen of Thorns". Naturia Traptrix Esta variação combina monstros "Naturia" com cards do arquétipo "Traptrix". "Traptrix Myrmeleo" e "Traptrix Dionaea" são aqueles comumente usados para fornecer mais aspecto de controle ao Deck na forma de "Trap Hole" cards como "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" e "Time-Space Trap Hole", que ao mesmo tempo permite acesso a uma infinidade de Monstros de Classe 4. Cards "Naturia" como "Naturia Cliff" e "Naturia Cherries" são comumente usados para fornecer capacidades defensivas, enquanto também fornece suporte como Tributo para "Naturia Bamboo Shoot". "Naturia Sacred Tree" é muito importante neste Deck, permitindo que você obtenha o monstro certo no momento certo, melhorando a consistência deste Deck drasticamente. Naturia Stun/Anti-Meta Focado em Invocar "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" o mais rápido possível, combinado com cards anti-meta, como "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Doomcaliber Knight" e "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". Se combinado com "Majesty's Fiend" e "Pachycephalo" ou "Cactus Bouncer", você pode evitar que seu oponente faça basicamente tudo. Naturia Reversal OTK (One Turn Kill - Um Turno para Matar) Este Deck se concentra nas interações entre "Naturia Mosquito" juntamente com os cards "Naturia" com baixo poder de ATK como "Naturia Beans", "Naturia Cherries" e "Naturia Cliff", para criar a estratégia OTK da mesma maneira que "Daigusto Sphreez" em Decks "Gusto". Para facilitar o "Naturia Mosquito", cards como "One for One" e "Inferno Reckless Summon" podem ser usados para fornecer os componentes necessários para completar o OTK. Fraquezas Decks "Naturia", apesar de suas capacidades de compor bloqueios poderosos e resistentes, eles são naturalmente lentos, de modo que Decks mais rápidos geralmente têm tempo fácil de exterminá-los antes de reunir os componentes necessários para o seu bloqueio. "Skill Drain" pode destruir completamente este Deck, uma vez que os monstros "Naturia" são tão fortemente dependentes de seus efeitos de monstro, e a maioria deles tem baixo ATK, além de cards como "King Tiger Wanghu" e "Deck Devastation Virus" podem facilmente ser presos neles. Decks "Naturia" com foco em "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" também têm ainda mais desafios, uma vez que eles precisam proteger "Bamboo Shoot" a todo custo, a fim de manter sua posição em um duelo. "Effect Veiler" em particular é perigoso neste aspecto, uma vez que pode negar o efeito de "Bamboo Shoot" permanentemente. "Solemn Warning" também precisa ser considerado em todos os momentos, já que pode destruir "Bamboo Shoot" quando é invocado e possivelmente arruinar toda a sua estratégia. Além disso, é vulnerável a efeitos de monstros e monstros que tenham mais de 2000 ATK, então cards como "Safe Zone" que podem proteger "Bamboo Shoot" de ambas as ameaças são altamente recomendados. "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos" e "Banisher of the Radiance" podem paralisar este Deck também, já que "Naturia Cliff" e "Naturia Cherries" não podem ativar seus efeitos se forem banidos, ao mesmo tempo em que "Naturia Marron", "Naturia Eggplant" e "Naturia Mantis" são inúteis. "Rivalry of Warlords" também pode impedir que esta plataforma arrase, uma vez que os monstros "Naturia" têm Tipos diferentes. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito: * Naturia Antjaw * Naturia Bamboo Shoot * Naturia Beans * Naturia Cliff * Naturia Eggplant * Naturia Fruitfly * Naturia Horneedle * Naturia Mantis * Naturia Marron * Cactus Bouncer * Crane Crane * Dandylion * Giant Rat * Gigantes * Grandsoil the Elemental Lord * Lonefire Blossom * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion Monstros Reguladores: * Naturia Butterfly * Naturia Cherries * Naturia Cosmobeet * Glow-Up Bulb * Spore Monstros de Fusão: * Naturia Exterio * Naturia Gaiastrio Monstros Sincro: * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Landoise * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Black Rose Dragon * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Giganticastle * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Queen of Thorns * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz: * Fairy King Albverdich * Ghostrick Alucard * Mechquipped Angineer * Meliae of the Trees * Number 49: Fortune Tune * Soul of Silvermountain Magias: * Naturia Forest * Barkion's Bark * Landoise's Luminous Moss * Leodrake's Mane * Book of Moon * Foolish Burial Goods (para "Naturia Sacred Tree") * Inferno Reckless Summon * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Super Solar Nutrient * Ties of the Brethren * Tuner's High Armadilhas: * Naturia Sacred Tree * Exterio's Fang * Black Horn of Heaven * Divine Wrath * Safe Zone * Wiretap Categoria:Arquétipos